


Pillow Fort

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Being the child of an Overwatch agent is not easy.





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll might be on the Mekanic train but...

“Where are you, Bri?” Fareeha’s voice would not be enough to brighten the young girl’s mood this time around. “Why are you hiding, Brigitte?” 

It does not take more than a minute for Fareeha to find her younger friend’s hiding spot, pulling a draped sheet up from the floor to get a look at the six-year-old, mechanic’s daughter. “What’s wrong Brigitte?” She asks, voice soft and full of concern. 

The redhead frowns up at her friend, curling in on herself more and hugging her knees. “We came here to visit Papa,” she begins, but immediately goes quiet.

Fareeha lets out a quiet sigh, moving onto her hands and knees to join the younger girl inside of her pillow fort. Fareeha knew what this felt like, being brought to visit her mother on the Gibraltar base only for Ana to be called away on an emergency mission. “He’ll be back in a few days, Bri,” Fareeha says softly, moving to sit beside her friend and wrap an arm around her thin shoulders.

Fareeha is fifteen, just old enough to understand that things will not be getting easier for Brigitte anytime soon but still just a child. “You can stay here with me and my mom until your dad and Reinhardt get back.” She can not help the sadness that builds within her as she stares down at the younger girl and wraps her in her arms. “One day,” she says, “I’m going to join Overwatch. That way I’ll be able to go with them on these missions.” Fareeha new the dangers of joining the organization but like her mother wanted to do all that she could to protect the innocent. 

The Swedish girl finally straightens up a bit, turning to face her friend, a determined expression replacing her once sad one. “Then I will join too,” she says, “I will be your shield.”

  
  



End file.
